Rebirth
by wheneverbeenmine
Summary: Dois meninos cresceram juntos em um orfanato, crescer poderoso na escola, é dilacerado por morte e trouxe de volta juntos pelo renascimento. Horcruxes não são a única maneira de viver para sempre. Necromancia, a reencarnação. TR/HP. Dark Harry


Classificação: T, mas pode, eventualmente, ser alterado para M

Emparelhamento: HP / TR

Disclaimer: Eu não sou JK Rowling e eu não possuo Harry Potter.

Créditos: tradução autorizada pela autora, Athey.

* * *

- Capítulo 1 -

No meio de uma terrível tempestade de inverno, no dia trinta e um de dezembro de 1926, uma mulher fraca, de aspecto doentio, tropeçou através da porta do Orfanato St. Ada's Children's Mission, em Londres. Ela já estava em trabalho de parto, então as freiras e atendentes rapidamente a levou para uma sala e chamaram uma parteira.

Não tinha sido mais de uma hora até o bebê nascer. Um menino, que nasceu com uma fina camada de cabelo e olhos negros. Ele era um bebê lindo - um contraste da mulher que ele tinha nascido que poucos jamais reivindicaram uma beleza. A mulher vivia apenas o tempo suficiente para instruir as irmãs a chamá-lo de _Tom_, de seu pai, e _Marvolo_, de seu avô. E que ele deve carregar o sobrenome do pai. _Riddle_.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

E depois ela morreu. Ela nunca disse o nome dela.

* * *

Foram quatro meses depois que outro jovem foi trazido para St. Ada's Children's Mission. Eles estimaram que este tivesse provavelmente a mesma idade que o jovem Tom. Ele foi trazido pela polícia, a qual informou às irmãs de que ele foi encontrado nos braços de uma mulher morta no parque. A mulher não possuía nenhuma identificação com ela, e estava vestida de forma estranha. A única forma para qualquer identificação era um nome bordado no cobertor do bebê. _Herakles_.

Era um nome estranho. Uma das irmãs reconheceu sendo da mitologia grega, embora ela realmente não soubesse os detalhes do velho mito que cerca o personagem. Só que ele era filho de Zeus.

Eles não tinham sobrenome para dar ao jovem, então uma das freiras nomeou Herakles Jude, de São Judas, o santo patrono dos casos desesperados. Herakles, sendo este um nome tão estranho, foi rapidamente reduzido para Heri pelas freiras.

A noite que o jovem Heri foi trazido para St. Ada's, ele foi colocado no mesmo berço de Tom, desde que não havia nenhum outro. Eles eram os dois mais novos, sendo próximos a dois anos e meio de idade. O mais novo foi deixado para compartilhar um berço com Tom por quase dois meses antes de comprarem outro. E, no entanto, não havia pressa. Os dois pareciam perfeitamente contentes em compartilhar a cama.

Tom sempre foi um bebê um pouco estranho. Sempre tão tranquilo. Nunca chorou. Heri foi diferente. Ele era o menor dos dois, mas parecia ter o dobro da energia. Ele também foi o único com o qual Tom parecia se conectar.

* * *

Era início de julho de 1938, e Alvo Dumbledore estava caminhando rapidamente pelas ruas de Londres para um velho edifício pedra acinzentada com uma cerca de ferro alto em torno dele. Na placa no portão podia-se ler Orfanato St. Ada's Children's Mission, Londres.

O longo cabelo castanho de Dumbledore e sua barba sopravam ligeiramente no vento. Ele estava vestindo um terno bastante chamativo feito de veludo com cor de ameixa e estava conseguindo um olhar chocado e perplexo das pessoas na rua em que passava. Ele fez seu caminho até a pequena calçada para a porta da frente do Orfanato e bateu. Ele foi recebido por uma jovem garota, cujos olhos alargaram-se consideravelmente quando ela pegou a aparência do velho.

"Boa tarde. Tenho um compromisso com a Sra. Cole, que, creio eu, é a matrona deste lugar?"

"Oh", disse a garota confusa que ainda parecia atordoado pela aparência excêntrica do homem. "Hum... Apenas um momento... MRS. COLE", ela gritou por cima do ombro.

Dumbledore entrou no corredor gasto, mas impecável e esperou com um sorriso calmo em seu rosto. A porta se fechou atrás dele, uma mulher magra, de aparência assediada veio correndo em direção a eles. Ela tinha um rosto severo e estava falando sobre seu ombro para outro ajudante enquanto ela caminhava em direção a Dumbledore.

"... E tomar o andar de cima para Martha, Billy Stubbs foi escolhendo suas costas e Eric Whalley está deitado em suas cobertas - catapora em cima de tudo o mais", disse ela a ninguém em particular, e então seus olhos caíram sobre Dumbledore e ela parou em suas trilhas, parecendo tão surpreendido como se uma girafa acabara de cruzar o seu caminho.

"Boa tarde", disse Dumbledore, segurando a sua mão. A Sra. Cole continuou boquiaberta.

"Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore. Enviei-lhe uma carta solicitando uma reunião e você muito gentilmente me convidou para vir aqui hoje."

Sra. Cole piscou. Aparentemente decidindo que Dumbledore não era uma alucinação, ela disse fracamente, ''Ah, sim be-bem, então é melhor você entrar no meu escritório pessoal... Sim... ''

Ela conduziu Dumbledore em uma pequena sala de estar que parecia parte do escritório. Era pobre, como o corredor, e a mobília foi antiga e incompatível. Ela convidou Dumbledore para sentar-se em uma cadeira velha e sentou-se atrás de uma mesa bagunçada, olhando-o nervoso.

"Eu estou aqui, como eu te disse em minha carta, para discutir sobre um Tom Riddle e um Herakles Jude, e arranjos para o seu futuro", disse Dumbledore.

"O dois? Você é da família de qualquer um?" perguntou a Sra. Cole.

"Não, eu sou um professor", disse Dumbledore. "Eu vim para oferecer Tom e Herakles um lugar na minha escola."

"Que escola é essa, então?"

"Ela é chamado de Hogwarts", disse Dumbledore.

"E como é que você está interessado em esses dois?"

"Acreditamos que eles têm qualidades que estamos procurando."

"Você quer dizer que eles ganharam uma bolsa de estudos? Como eles poderiam ter? Eles nunca foram inscritos para uma."

"Bem, ambos tinham seus nomes escritos para a nossa escola, desde o nascimento".

"Os dois? Eles estão pertos, mas eu sei que eles não estão relacionados. Ambos vieram em momentos diferentes, mesmo. É difícil para eu imaginar que dois meninos daqui seria á ter uma bolsa em sua escola. Quem colocar seus nomes para lá? seus pais?"

Ele foi rapidamente se tornando evidente que a Sra. Cole era uma mulher inconvenientemente afiada. Dumbledore sutilmente retirou sua varinha do bolso de seu terno de veludo, ao mesmo tempo, pegar um pedaço de papel em branco perfeitamente da mesa a Sra. Cole.

"Aqui", ele disse, acenando com a varinha uma vez quando ele passou-lhe o pedaço de papel: "Eu acho que isso vai tornar tudo mais claro."

"Isso parece estar perfeitamente em ordem", disse ela calmamente, entregando-o de volta. Em seguida, seus olhos caíram sobre uma garrafa de gim e dois copos que certamente não haviam estado presentes alguns segundos antes.

"Er-Posso oferecer-lhe um copo de gim?" ela disse em uma voz extra-refinada.

"Muito obrigado", disse Dumbledore, radiante.

Logo ficou claro que a Sra. Cole era nenhum novato quando era para beber gim. Derramando ambos uma medida generosa, ela drenou seu copo em um gole. Lambendo os lábios, francamente, ela sorriu para Dumbledore, pela primeira vez, e ele não hesitou em pressionar sua vantagem.

"Eu queria saber se você poderia me dizer alguma coisa da história de Tom Riddle e Herakles Jude? Como os dois vieram para a sua assistência. Você disse que eles vieram em momentos diferentes?"

"Isso é certo", disse a Sra. Cole, servindo-se de mais gim. "Tom veio primeiro. Lembro-me claramente, pois foi quando eu comecei a trabalhar aqui. Véspera de Ano Novo e frio, nevando, você sabe. Noite desagradável. E esta menina não, muito mais velha do que era eu mesma no momento, veio cambaleando os degraus da frente. Bem, ela não foi a primeira. Nós a levamos, e ela teve o bebê dentro de uma hora. E depois de mais uma hora ela. "

Sra. Cole acenou de forma impressionante e tomou outro gole generoso de gim.

"Ela disse alguma coisa antes de morrer?" perguntou Dumbledore. "Qualquer coisa sobre o pai do menino, por exemplo?"

"Agora, como acontece, ela fez", disse a Sra. Cole, que parecia estar a divertir-se, agora, com o gim na mão e um público ávido por sua história. "Eu me lembro de que ela me disse, 'Eu espero que ele se pareça com seu pai', -e eu não vou mentir, ela estava certa de esperança, porque ela não era bonita- e então ela me disse que era para ser chamado Tom, por seu pai, e Marvolo, para seu avô - Sim nome, eu sei, engraçado, nós nos perguntamos se ela veio de um circo -, e ela disse que o sobrenome do garoto era para ser Riddle. E ela morreu logo depois sem outra palavra. Bem, nos o nomeamos como ela disse, parecia tão importante para a pobre moça, mas nenhum Tom, nem Marvolo, nem qualquer tipo de Riddle veio procurando por ele, nem qualquer família em tudo, então ele ficou no orfanato e está aqui desde então."

Sra. Cole serviu-se, quase distraidamente, outra medida saudável de gim. "Heri veio alguns meses depois. Um policial levou-o para dentro. Parecia que sua mãe morreu no parque, protegendo-o. Alguém encontrou algo chorando nos braços de uma mulher morta. Trouxe aqui. Sua manta teve '_ Herakles_' o seu nome sobre ele, mas nada mais. A mulher não tinha nem mesmo quaisquer documentos, por isso não tinha ideia de qual sobrenome para dar a ele. Uma das meninas deu-lhe o sobrenome de Jude".

Ela engoliu mais um pouco de gim como ela fez uma pausa. Duas manchas rosadas apareceram no alto de suas maçãs do rosto. Então ela disse: "Eles são garotos estranhos, os dois."

"Sim", disse Dumbledore. "Eu pensei que poderia ser."

"Nunca ir a qualquer lugar sem o outro. Mas as outras crianças não tem muito que fazer com eles... Eles são... estranho."

"Estranhos de que maneira?" Dumbledore perguntou gentilmente.

"Bem, eles -"

Mas a Sra. Cole parou curto, e não havia nada borrado ou vago sobre o olhar inquisitorial que ela atirou Dumbledore sobre o seu copo de gim.

"Eles definitivamente tem um lugar na sua escola, você disse?"

"Definitivamente," disse Dumbledore.

"E nada que eu diga pode mudar isso?"

"Nada."

"Você vai ser tirá-los, o que quer que seja?"

"Seja o que for", repetiu Dumbledore gravemente.

Ela olhou para ele como se estivesse decidindo, se deve ou não confiar nele. Aparentemente, ela decidiu que ela podia, porque ela disse em uma corrida repentina, "Eles assustam as outras crianças."

"Você quer dizer que eles são valentões?" perguntou Dumbledore.

"Eu acho que eles devem ser," disse a Sra. Cole, franzindo a testa um pouco "mas é muito difícil de pegar qualquer um deles para ele. Houve incidentes... coisas desagradáveis ..."

Dumbledore não pressioná-la, mas era claro que ele estava interessado. Ela deu mais outro gole de gin e suas bochechas rosadas cresceu ainda mais.

"Coelho de Billy se suicidou... bem, Tom disse que não fazê-lo e eu não vejo como ele poderia ter feito, mas mesmo assim, ele não se desligou das vigas, não é?"

"Eu não deveria pensar assim, não" disse Dumbledore calmamente.

"Mas eu não sei como ele chegou até ali para fazê-lo. Mesmo com ajuda Heri... e Heri deu-lhe um álibi, mas todos nós sabemos que não é nada de realmente ir em frente. Tudo o que eu sei é que ele e Billy argumentaram o dia antes de Tom insistiu que a luta foi porque Billy estava tirando sarro de Heri... E então..."- Sra. Cole tomou outro gole de gim, derramando um pouco mais de queixo desta vez "- no passeio de verão -que tirá-los, você sabe, uma vez por ano, para o interior ou para o litoral - bem, Amy Benson e Dennis Bishop nunca foram muito bem depois, e tudo o que sempre saí delas foi que eles tinham ido á uma caverna com Tom e Heri. Eles juraram que tinham ido apenas explorar, mas algo aconteceu lá, eu tenho certeza disso. E, bem, houve um monte de coisas, coisas engraçadas... "

Ela olhou para Dumbledore novamente, e embora suas bochechas estivessem coradas, seu olhar era firme. "Eu não acho que muitas pessoas vão se arrepender de ver a volta deles."

"Você entende, eu tenho certeza, que não será mantê-los permanentemente?" disse Dumbledore. "Eles vão ter que voltar aqui, no mínimo, em todos os verões."

"Oh, bem, isso é melhor do que uma pancada no nariz com um poker enferrujado", disse a Sra. Cole com um soluçar. Ela ficou de pé, e permaneceu surpreendentemente firme, embora dois terços do gim houvesse ido embora. "Eu suponho que você gostaria de vê-los?"

"Muito", disse Dumbledore, levantando-se também.

* * *

Ela o levou para fora de seu escritório e as escadas de pedra, chamando instruções e advertências para ajudantes e crianças como ela ia passando.

"Aqui estamos nós", disse a Sra. Cole, que eles chegaram ao segundo andar e parou fora da primeira porta em um longo corredor. Ela bateu duas vezes e entrou.

"Tom? Heri? Você tem um visitante Este é o Sr. Dumberton -.. Desculpe, Dunderbore. Ele veio para dizer-lhe -Bem, eu vou deixar ele fazer isso."

Dumbledore entrou na sala e veio dentro da visão de dois meninos. O menor dos dois estava sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão, com um livro no colo e seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente como ele pegou na aparência do velho. O outro, que estava sentado na beira da cama, olhou para Dumbledore e estreitou os olhos em suspeita.

Sra. Cole fechou a porta e o grupo ficou em silêncio por um momento. Ambos os meninos parecia bastante semelhante. Cabelo preto, embora a uma sessão sobre a cama tivesse seu penteado para trás muito ordenadamente e estilo enquanto o menor no cabelo no chão parecia ser um pouco mais louco e insistente na luta contra as forças da gravidade.

O menino no chão rapidamente começou a corrida para os seus pés, definindo o livro sobre a pequena cama atrás dele, contra a parede oposta.

"Como é que você faz?" disse Dumbledore, andar para a frente e segurando a sua mão.

Quanto menor o menino que já estava de pé olhou de relance para o ainda sentado na cama, antes de voltar para o homem de aparência excêntrica e hesitante pegando sua mão e sacudi-la.

"Você Herakles ou Tom?"

"Eu sou Herakles", disse o garoto lentamente. Seus olhos estavam lentamente diminuindo.

Tom hesitou um momento mais antes de levantar-se e tomando a mão de Dumbledore como foi oferecido novamente. Dumbledore puxou a cadeira de madeira dura e sentou, como os dois rapazes sentaram-se lado-a-lado na cama que Tom havia ocupado um momento inicial.

"Eu sou o Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor'?" Tom repetiu. Ele olhou desconfiado. "É como 'médico'? Por que você está aqui? Ela te chamou para ter um olhar em nós?"

Ele estava apontando para a porta pela qual Sra. Cole tinha acabado de sair.

"Não, não", disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

"Eu não acredito em você", disse Tom. "Ela quer que olhem nós, não é? Diga a verdade!"

Ele falou as três últimas palavras com uma força de toque que era quase chocante. Era uma ordem, e soou como se ele tivesse dado muitas vezes antes.

Olhos de Tom havia se arregalaram e ele estava olhando para Dumbledore, que não deu resposta a não ser para continuar sorrindo agradavelmente. Após alguns segundos, Tom parou flagrante, embora parecesse, se nada mais belicosa, ainda.

"Quem é você?" Heri perguntou em uma voz fria.

"Eu disse que o meu nome é Professor Dumbledore e eu trabalho em uma escola chamada Hogwarts Eu vim para oferecer-lhe um lugar na minha escola- Sua nova escola, se você gostaria de vir..."

Reação de Tom para isso foi mais surpreendente. Ele saltou da cama e ficou em frente Heri em uma posição defensiva, separando o pequeno garoto de Dumbledore, e olhando furioso.

"Você não pode me enganar! O asilo, que é de onde você é, não é 'Professor'? sim, claro -Bem, nós não vamos, ver que gato velho é o único que deve ser no asilo. Nós nunca fez nada para pouco Amy Benson ou Dennis Bishop, e você pode pedir-lhes, eles vão dizer-lhe! "

"Eu não sou do asilo", disse Dumbledore pacientemente. "Eu sou um professor e, se você vai se sentar com calma, vou falar sobre Hogwarts- Claro, se você preferir não vir para a escola, ninguém irá forçá-lo."

"Eu gostaria de vê-los tentar," zombou Tom.

Neste ponto, Heri conseguiu agarrar uma preensão do antebraço de Tom e foi empurrando-o para o lado. Tom olhou para ele e os olhos dos dois conectaram. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, mas é quase como se uma conversa silenciosa passou entre os dois, porque Tom deu um grunhido pequeno e sentou-se na cama ao lado Heri.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore continuou, como se não tivesse havido nenhuma interrupção em todos "é uma escola para pessoas com habilidades especiais -"

"Eu não sou louco!" Tom estalou.

"Eu sei que você não é louco. Hogwarts não é uma escola para pessoas loucas. É uma escola de magia."

Houve um silêncio. Tom tinha congelado, com o rosto inexpressivo, mas seus olhos estavam piscando e voltando entre cada um de Dumbledore, como se estivesse tentando pegar um deles mentindo. Heri rosto parecia mudar de choque para realização de euforia.

"Magia?" Heri repetiu em um sussurro.

"Isso é certo", disse Dumbledore.

"É... é magia, o que podemos fazer?" Tom disse.

"O que é que você pode fazer?"

"Todos os tipos" ,respirou Tom. Uma onda de excitação foi subindo o pescoço em suas bochechas cavadas, parecia febril. "Podemos tanto mudar as coisas, mesmo sem tocá-los. Heri desapareceu do recinto e apareceu em cima do telhado", ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o menino menor que estava balançando a cabeça em reconhecimento. "Eu posso fazer animais fazer o que eu quiser, sem treinamento", Tom continuou sem fôlego."Eu posso fazer coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas que nos aborrecer. Pessoas que tentam ferir Heri. Posso fazê-los se ferir se eu quiser."

As mãos de Tom tremiam agora e ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando para elas por um momento antes de aperta-lás em seu colo. "Eu sabia que eu era diferente", ele sussurrou para seus próprios dedos trêmulos. "Eu sabia que era especial. Sempre, eu sabia que havia algo".

"Bem, você estava certo", disse Dumbledore, que não estava mais sorrindo, mas assistindo Tom atentamente. "Vocês dois são assistentes."

Tom levantou a cabeça. Seu rosto se transfigurou: havia uma felicidade selvagem em cima dele, mas seus traços finamente esculpidos pareciam de alguma forma mais áspera, sua expressão quase bestial. Sua cabeça se virou e olhou para Heri sentada ao lado dele, que estava boquiaberto. Seus olhos se encontraram e um sorriso selvagem se espalhou pelo rosto do Heri.

"Você é um bruxo também?" Heri perguntou, voltando-se para Dumbledore.

"Sim, eu sou."

"Prove", disse Tom ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo tom de comando que ele tinha usado quando ele disse: "Diga a verdade".

Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas. "Se, como eu levá-la, você está aceitando seus lugares em Hogwarts"

"É claro que é!" Tom atirou de volta.

"Então você vai me chamar de 'Professor' ou 'senhor'."

A expressão de Tom se endureceu para o momento mais fugaz, antes que ele disse, com uma voz irreconhecível educado. "Sinto muito, senhor, eu queria dizer - por favor, Professor, você poderia me mostrar?"

Heri enviou um olhar de lado ao longo de Tom e sorriu um pouco antes de encobrir o rosto e dando um sorriso igualmente educado para o professor.

Dumbledore puxou a varinha de um bolso interno do paletó, apontou-a para o guarda-roupa shabby no canto, e deu a varinha um movimento casual.

O guarda-roupa explodiu em chamas.

Tom e Heri tanto saltaram a seus pés uivando em estado de choque e raiva. Mas, mesmo como Tom virou para Dumbledore, as chamas desapareceram, deixando o guarda-roupa completamente intacto.

Tom olhou do guarda-roupa para Dumbledore, então, sua expressão gananciosa, ele apontou para a varinha. "Onde posso obter uma dessas?" Heri olhos também foram tiradas diretamente para a pequena vara de madeira Dumbledore tinha na mão, embora sua expressão fosse menos gananciosa e mais impressionada.

"Tudo ao seu tempo", disse Dumbledore. "Eu acho que há algo tentando sair do seu guarda-roupa."

E com certeza, um barulho fraco podia ser ouvido de dentro dela. Pela primeira vez, Tom olhou assustado. Dumbledore viu como os olhos de Heri se arregalaram de horror e ele engoliu em seco assistindo Tom com preocupação aparecendo em seu rosto.

"Abra a porta", disse Dumbledore.

Tom hesitou, então atravessou a sala e abriu a porta do armário. Na prateleira mais alta, acima de um trilho de roupas surradas, uma pequena caixa de papelão estava tremendo e sacudindo como se houvesse vários ratos frenéticos presos dentro dela.

"Tirá-lo", disse Dumbledore.

Tom tirou a caixa de tremer. Ele parecia nervoso.

"Há alguma coisa nessa caixa que você não deveria ter?" perguntou Dumbledore.

Tom jogou Dumbledore um longo, olhar, claro calculista.

"Sim, acho que sim, senhor" disse ele, finalmente, com uma voz inexpressiva.

"Abra-o", disse Dumbledore.

Tom tirou a tampa e virou o conteúdo em sua cama sem olhar para eles. Uma vez livre da caixa, eles pararam de tremer e ficou bastante ainda sobre os cobertores finos.

"Você vai devolvê-los aos seus donos com suas desculpas", disse Dumbledore calmamente, colocando sua varinha de volta em sua jaqueta. "Eu vou saber se isso já foi feito E lembre-se: Ladrões não são permitidos em Hogwarts."

Tom não parecia remotamente envergonhado, ele ainda estava olhando friamente e avaliando para Dumbledore. Por fim, ele disse em uma voz fria, "Sim, senhor".

Dumbledore virou seu olhar sobre Heri, com expectativa. O menino menor engoliu em seco novamente e acenou com a cabeça "Sim, senhor".

"Em Hogwarts," Dumbledore continuou, "nós ensinamos-lhe não só a usar a magia, mas controlá-lo. Você tem -Inadvertidamente, tenho certeza - vindo a utilizar seus poderes de uma maneira que não é nem ensinado, nem tolerado em nossa escola. Você não é o primeiro, nem vai ser o último, para permitir a sua magia para fugir de você. Mas você deve saber que Hogwarts pode expulsar estudantes, e o Ministério da Magia -sim, há um Ministério- irá punir os infratores ainda mais severamente. Todos os assistentes novos tem que aceitar que, em entrar no nosso mundo, que respeitem as nossas leis."

"Sim, senhor", disse Tom e Heri simultaneamente.

Era impossível dizer o que Tom estava pensando, seu rosto ficou completamente em branco como ele colocou a caixa e o pouco de objetos roubados de volta para o armário. Quando ele terminou, ele se virou para Dumbledore e disse sem rodeios: "Não temos dinheiro".

"Isso é facilmente sanado", disse Dumbledore, tirando dois malotes de couro de dinheiro do bolso. "Há um fundo em Hogwarts para aqueles que necessitam de assistência para comprar livros e vestes. Você pode ter que comprar alguns dos seus livros de magia e assim por diante segunda mão, mas -"

"Onde você compra livros de magia?" interrompeu Tom, que tinha tomado um dos sacos de dinheiro pesados sem agradecer Dumbledore, e agora estava examinando um Galeão de ouro. Dumbledore entregou o outro para Heri que rapidamente abriu-a e colocou duas moedas, um galeão e uma foice, na palma da mão, observando as diferenças.

"No Beco Diagonal", disse Dumbledore. "Eu tenho suas listas de livros e material escolar comigo. Eu posso ajudá-lo a encontrar tudo -"

"Você está vindo com a gente?" Tom perguntou, olhando para cima.

"Certamente, se você -"

"Nós não precisamos de você", disse Tom ao mesmo tempo. "Estamos acostumados a fazer as coisas por nós mesmos. Vamos rodar Londres em nosso próprio o tempo todo. Como você pode chegar a este Beco Diagonal? Senhor..." , acrescentou, pegando olho de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore entregou Tom e Heri os envelopes contendo as suas listas de equipamentos, e depois de dizer que os dois exatamente como chegar ao Caldeirão Furado do orfanato, ele disse: "Você será capaz de vê-lo, apesar de em torno de trouxas você -que é não mágicos povo não- Pedir para o Tom, o barman - fácil de lembrar, como ele compartilha seu nome - "

Tom deu um puxão irritado, como se tentando deslocar uma mosca irritante.

"Você não gosta do nome 'Tom'?"

"Há um monte de Tom's", murmurou o menino. Então, como se ele não pôde reprimir a pergunta, como se fosse estourar com ele, apesar de si mesmo, ele perguntou: "Foi o meu pai um bruxo? Ele foi chamado Tom Riddle também, eles me disse."

"Eu tenho medo que eu não sei", disse Dumbledore, sua voz suave.

"Minha mãe não pode ter sido mágico, ou ela não teria morrido", disse Tom, mais para si mesmo do que Dumbledore. "Deve ter sido ele."

"Então - quando temos todas as nossas coisas, quando chegamos a esta Hogwarts?" Heri perguntou, desviando as atenções dos murmúrios de Tom.

"Todos os detalhes estão no segundo pedaço de pergaminho em seu envelope", disse Dumbledore. "Você vai sair da estação King Cross no dia primeiro de setembro. Há uma passagem de trem lá também."

Heri assentiu e atenção de Tom finalmente foi atraído de volta a partir do modo contemplativo que tinha sido em momentos anteriores. Dumbledore se levantou e estendeu a mão novamente.

Tomando, Tom disse: "Eu posso falar com cobras eu descobri quando fui ao país em viagens -Eles me encontrarem, eles sussurrar para mim. Mas Heri não pode fazê-lo... Isso é normal para um assistente? "

"É incomum", disse Dumbledore, depois de um momento de hesitação, "mas não inédito."

Tom de Dumbledore era casual, mas seus olhos se moveram curiosamente sobre o rosto de Tom. Eles ficaram por um momento, homem e menino, olhando um para o outro. Em seguida, o aperto de mão estava quebrado, e se ofereceu para Heri. Foi uma interação muito mais breve, embora jovem Heri estava claramente examinando o velho mago com apertados, olhos suspeitos. Finalmente, ele quebrou bem e um momento depois Dumbledore estava à porta.

"Adeus, Tom, Herakles. Vou ver vocês em Hogwarts."


End file.
